


Butter

by Imagodownwiththisship



Series: The Baking Series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagodownwiththisship/pseuds/Imagodownwiththisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris' date at Jitters. I suggest reading Sugar, but it's not necessary to understand what's going on. Part 2 of The Baking Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to CW, I guess.

"Does she like croissants?" Barry muttered to himself. He had miraculously showed up 30 minutes early to the meeting him and Iris had planned— completely unheard of at this point in his life, but Barry had a feeling Iris would always be an exception. He was currently staring at the dessert display case at Jitters, deliberating over pastries.

"Is this what my life has amounted to?" He questioned himself.

"Potentially."

Barry spun around. Iris was standing behind him, smirking, a laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey," he started, not enjoying how much his voice cracked. "Iris."

"Barry," she acknowledged in return.

He unconsciously started scratching the back of his neck. "So, um, do you want to get something? Then we can sit down?"

She smiled wider at him. "Sure."

She walked up to the counter and ordered a caramel macchiato while Barry still stared furiously at the innocent baked goods.

While Iris searched for a table, he made his way to the counter.

"Hi, can I have a latte?" He glanced back at Iris. "And two croissants?"  
...  
"So good, but so much fat," Iris noted as she bit the pastry Barry had finally settled on.

"I think the fat mostly comes from the butter," Barry shrugged.

Iris stopped chewing. "We met through sugar. Now it's butter. Are all our conversations baking related?"

Barry considered it. "I guess so. Pretty soon we could have our own shop. Iris and Barry's Bakery."

She laughed. "No, I'm a terrible cook. I can barely manage pasta."

"Really?" Barry wondered. "I always considered you to be like the culinary expert type."

"Oh, God no."

Iris snorted. Barry thought it was really cute.

"If you know what's good for you, do not put me anywhere near a kitchen."

"Lucky for you, then, I happen to be an excellent chef," Barry grinned.

A pause.

"That was too forward, wasn't it? I'm so sorry Iris. Again. That was so stupid of me. You know what, I'm going to stop talking now—"

Iris grabbed his hand, laughing. "It's alright, Barry."

He looked at her with an indecipherable expression.

"What?" Iris asked curiously.

"What _is_ our relationship?" Barry wondered.

Iris shrugged. "Whatever you want it to be."

"I mean, are we dating? But we just met yesterday you don't even really know me. Or are we just friends? But I basically just confessed that I have a crush on you. Or— I'm rambling again, am I?" Barry said sheepishly.

Iris grinned, leaning forward until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Is it bad that I want to kiss you even though I barely know you?"

He gulped. "Um, not for me?"

She winked. "Good."

Iris pressed her lips against Barry's, determinedly ignoring the table that was awkwardly separating them.

When she pulled away there was an obvious reddish hue on Barry's cheeks.

"So, girlfriend?" He asked tentatively.

"Girlfriend," she agreed, grabbing him by the collar for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww. Promise to upload a longer chapter tomorrow.


End file.
